This invention was made with Government support under Prime Contract No. DE-AC52-07NA27344 awarded by DOE. The Government has certain rights in this invention. Computing devices can utilize liquid cooling systems that can circulate a liquid, such as water, throughout the computing device to cool heat generating devices such as processors, memory resources, and/or other electrical components. Different components of the computing device can generate different quantities of heat. In some examples, components that provide a relatively higher performance can also generate a relatively greater quantity of heat. In some examples, computing devices can utilize relatively higher performing components within the same or similar footprint, which can generate a greater quantity of heat within the same or similar footprint.